


#Blessed

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jewish Character, Team Bonding, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: The strangest part of this was that it had been Jack’s idea. He’d seen it online and thought it was a hilarious idea, and Bitty didn’t have the heart to tell him that the trend stopped being funny, and started being worn out circa 2012. Which is how the Samwell Men’s Hockey team found themselves at the nearby mall on a mission to each pick out an ugly Christmas sweater, Jack’s treat.





	#Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> For the tenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Ugly Sweater Party

The strangest part of this was that it had been Jack’s idea. He’d seen it online and thought it was a hilarious idea, and Bitty didn’t have the heart to tell him that the trend stopped being funny, and started being worn out circa 2012. Which is how the Samwell Men’s Hockey team found themselves at the nearby mall on a mission to each pick out an ugly Christmas sweater, Jack’s treat. 

The first person to find theirs was  [ Nursey ](https://target.scene7.com/is/image/Target/52430021?wid=520&hei=520&fmt=pjpeg) , who technically hadn’t spotted the sweater but rather saw Dex trying to hide a sweater covered in snowman informing everyone that the wearer was “Chilling with My Snowmies.” Nursey bought it instantly. 

[ Shitty ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/A1RwHg3l0tL._UX522_.jpg) somehow managed to find a sweater with a drug reference, and that looked as if it had been drawn by a child.  [ Lardo ](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01LYYU8FR?tag=bfbetsy-20&ascsubtag=4411025%2C2%2C28%2Cd%2C0%2C0%2Cgoogle.com%2C333%3A1) , to counteract this poor design of Shitty’s knitwear, found an epic 80’s T-Rex sweater with fire. 

Determined to find a Hanukkah sweater, Holster looked in ten stores before he found a stash of Chanukah cardigans and crewnecks. After much deliberation,  [ Holster ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81Mh-byJusL._UY679_.jpg) walked out of the store wearing a full suit decorated with menorahs and the star of David. 

Jack for his part took a little longer in deciding what sweater he wanted, once Holster found holiday appropriate ones, because he wanted to get some for his mother and father as well. After locating one for his  [ mother ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/141/0/9751108/il_570xN.1155462881_32m7.jpg) and  [ father ](https://slimages.macysassets.com/is/image/MCY/products/1/optimized/9096751_fpx.tif?op_sharpen=1&wid=400&hei=489&fit=fit,1&%24filterlrg%24) , he settled on one for  [ himself ](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--pr7wp5kT--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_fit,h_544/c_crop,g_north_west,h_544,w_409,x_-57,y_0/g_north_west,u_upload:v1446840603:production:blanks:kbcyc7qrxpszpcpehrjd,x_-485,y_-347/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_auto,h_285,q_90,w_285/v1446165865/production/designs/79872_0) , pleased with the WWII reference it contained. 

[ Chowder ](https://target.scene7.com/is/image/Target/52475308?wid=520&hei=520&fmt=pjpeg) of course managed to find the happiest shark in the world, and though nearby he found a plethora of lobster Santa claws sweaters,  [ Dex ](https://www.tipsyelves.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/m/_/m_christmas-sweaters-2323-_1_.jpg) opted for being a literal Christmas tree, a move Nursey applauded him for making.

[ Tango  ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61X4%2Bz0DhPL._UY679_.jpg) wanted something he could wear back home, so it took him a bit to find something appropriate enough for his Italian Catholic family while still being funny, but he found a random Christian store in the mall that solved his problems. 

When  [ Whiskey ](https://www.greenturtle.com/71086-large_default/i-touch-my-elf-ugly-christmas-sweater.jpg) picked out his sweater, no one saw the pun coming until they saw the earnest look on Tango’s face excited that his friend had taken his suggestion.

[ Ford  ](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/f92f387d-8ed0-402e-abd4-95007bef7bc2_1.523dab16522c18670105438929bedc91.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=FFFFFF) found an adorable cat collage after failing to find a fox themed sweater that suited her, while  [ Ransom ](https://www.tipsyelves.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/r/drinkgame.jpg) was pleased with himself for finding a sweater that could double as a drinking game.  

A little surprisingly  [ Bitty ](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/7a55cd7c-3ce5-4c39-b302-79602bc931d0_1.b538f0432ae26b04409d86dd974ce426.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=FFFFFF) took the longest trying to find the perfect baking themed one, and was about to give up when Jack handed him his choice. “It has those hashthings you use on instagram and Twitter. You like those right?” he asked so sincerely that Bitty couldn’t help but agree and buy it. He after all was #blessed.  
  



End file.
